Luipaardklauw: Angels verraad
Angel, een jonge poes met potentie, wordt verbannen uit de Hemelstam. Ze daalt af naar de aarde en moet helemaal opnieuw beginnen. Ze komt terecht bij de Vredebewaarders, maar hoort ze daar wel thuis? En dan probeert de Kwaardaardige Pug haar ook nog te pakken te krijgen. Zal Angel uit de klauwen van de Kwaardaardige Pug kunnen blijven en haar draai vinden bij de Vredebewaarders? Of zal ze uiteindelijk alleen eindigen? Proloog “Angel, ze verwachten je. Je kan het,” mijn broertje drukt zijn kop kort tegen de mijne. “Neem mijn kracht,” mompelt hij. Ik voel zijn kracht bij me naar binnen stromen. Even worden mijn ogen net zo heldergroen als de zijne. “Dank je,” murmel ik. “Ik kan niet met je mee, maar ik zal altijd aan je denken,” belooft de roodgestreepte kater plechtig. Ontroerd druk ik mijn kop nog even tegen die van de jonge kater. Aarzelend loop ik de kring van katten in. Mijn vleugels houdt ik dicht langs mijn lichaam geslagen. “Angel, dochter van Skya en Ocean. U heeft een ernstige misdaad begaan door onze plannen aan de vijand te vertellen. Hiervoor moeten wij u verbannen uit de Hemelstam. Uw vleugels zullen worden afgesneden en u zult een dag de tijd krijgen hier weg te komen,” ik voel de ogen van mijn ouders in mijn rug prikken. Ik durf hen niet aan te kijken als twee katten met messen naar me toe komen. “Vuile verrader,” sist een kat waarvan ik dacht dat die ooit mijn vriend was. Een steek gaat door mijn hart. Ik was het niet, wil ik roepen. Het was mijn tweelingzus Silvana, maar niemand zou me geloven. Giftig kijk ik naar haar als mijn vleugels worden afgesneden. Ik slaak een ijzelingwekkende kreet en zak door mijn poten. Bloed stroomt door de wonden, waar ooit mijn mooie, witte vleugels hadden gezeten. Ik zie hoe mijn vleugels in het vuur worden gegooid. Het lijkt alsof er een deel van me met de vleugels sterft. Ze waren deel van mijn ziel. Ik heb de dood in de ogen gekeken om ze te krijgen. Ik voel mijn broertjes kracht door me heen stromen. Ik ga niet opgeven! Nooit! Ze denken dat ik te zwak ben om door te gaan. Zonder vrienden, zonder familie, maar ik ben sterker dan zij. Ik sta moeizaam op. De pijnsteken die door mijn lichaam jagen negerend. Ik kijk iedereen uitdagend aan en loop met mijn staart hoog opgeheven weg uit de kring. Devil, mijn broertje, drukt zijn neus nog even tegen die van mij. “Ik zal altijd bij je zijn. Waar je ook gaat,” mompelt hij. Een traan glinstert in mijn ooghoek. “Ik zal elke pootstap die je zet volgen. Tot we weer herenigd worden,” fluister ik. Mijn woorden vliegen weg op de wind. Ik draai me om en race weg door het bos. Ik ben op weg naar de rand van mijn thuis. Van mijn vroegere thuis. Ik kijk nog één keer achterom en laat me dan van de rand vallen. Hoofdstuk 1 Ik word met een kloppend gevoel wakker. Ik herinner me gisteren weer. Nadat ik op de grond was geklapt, en zeker een paar ribben had gebroken, was ik op zoek gegaan naar een overnachtingsplek. Ik had al snel een boom gevonden met een groot hol eronder. Dat is waar ik nu ben. Ik moet hulp halen, denk ik bij mezelf. Moeizaam strompel ik het hol uit. De zon schijnt hier en daar tussen de bladeren van de bomen door. Vogeltjes kwetteren vrolijk naar elkaar en de wind waait zachtjes tussen de bomen door, maar het enige wat ik voel is pijn. Veel pijn. Ik heb enorm veel dorst. Dat ook nog. Mijn maag zeurt ook, maar water is nu mijn eerste prioriteit. Ik kan nu toch niet jagen. Ik sluip door het struikgewas en blijf om de paar stappen staan om te controleren op gevaar. Na de zoveelste controle ruik ik iets fris in de lucht. Water! Zo snel als ik kan volg ik de geur, met mijn neus in de lucht. Een meer verschijnt in mijn blikveld. Ik moet wel oppassen. Er zit een kleine strook zonder begroeiing. Ik kijk rond, maar kan niks ontdekken. Ook mijn neus vertelt me dat het veilig is. Geen enkel geluidje. Afgezien van de vogels, constateer ik. Ik waag het erop. Ik blijf dicht bij de grond en sluip naar de waterkant. Voordat ik ga drinken controleer ik alles nog eens. Daarna buig ik me over het water en drink genoeg om mijn dorst te lessen. Ik kom voorzichtig weer overeind en sluip terug naar de bosrand. Inmiddels heb ik het gevoel alsof ik elk moment kan flauwvallen. Mijn wonden kloppen heel erg en ik begin al zwarte vlekken te zien. Ik zie vaag een gestalte. Ik vecht tegen de vlekken en even zie ik de kat helder. Een jonge, prachtige, rode kat met vrolijk twinkelende, groene ogen staat voor me. “Devil,” mompel ik, voordat ik wankel en mijn kop de grond raakt. Knipperend open ik mijn ogen. Ik lig nog steeds op dezelfde plek als waar ik viel, maar de rode kat is nergens meer te bekennen. Ik probeer op te staan, maar een stem houdt me tegen. “Blijf liggen,” ik gehoorzaam gelijk. Ik voel hoe ze iets op mijn wonden legt. Meteen voelen ze beter aan. “Wat is dat?” vraag ik moeizaam. “Goudsbloem, voor de ontsteking,” antwoordt de rode poes. Ik knik en laat mijn hoofd weer op het mos liggen. Ik voel dat ze nog iets op mijn wond doet. “Spinrag,” reageert ze. Ik knik weer. “Ik heb alleen nog niks voor die gebroken ribben, daarvoor moeten we naar het kamp. Als je dat wilt,” zegt de rode poes. “Het moet wel, denk ik,” zeg ik, mezelf vervloekend omdat ik iemand anders nodig heb. “Mag ik weten hoe je heet?” vraagt de rode poes terwijl ze me helpt met opstaan. “Ik ben Angel,” antwoord ik. “Eleanora, maar je mag ook Elena zeggen,” zegt de rode poes. Elena ondersteunt me. “Waar kom je vandaan?” vraagt ze nieuwsgierig. “Gaat je niks aan,” snauw ik. “Sorry,” zegt ze gauw. Ik voel me meteen schuldig dat ik tegen haar uitviel. “Sorry, het is, laten we zeggen, nogal een lang verhaal,” zeg ik. Elena knikt. “Waar woon jij?” vraag ik. “Bij de Vredebewaarders. We houden niet zo van vechten,” verduidelijkt Elena de naam. Ik knik. “Klinkt logisch. Ik ben ook geen voorstander van oorlogen,” reageer ik. Ze knikt. Even is het stil. “Hoe oud ben je eigenlijk? En welke rang heb je?” vraagt Elena. “Ik ben één jaar en wat is een rang?” vraag ik. “Dat is hoeveel je kunt, zeg maar. Moeilijk uit te leggen, maar ik zal het proberen. Je kunt zeg maar evolueren en dan ben je een rang hoger. Als je wordt geboren ben je rang één, bij rang twee krijg je een nieuw uiterlijk. Bij rang drie krijg je een kleine vaardigheid in het gevecht en bij rang vier krijg je je definitieve uiterlijk. Bij rang vijf krijg je een tweede kracht. Je hebt er in het begin al eentje. We hebben bij het kamp wel een machine waarmee we kunnen kijken welke rang en kracht je hebt,” zegt Elena. “Dank je voor de uitleg,” ik snap er niks van, maar het zal zichzelf wel wijzen. Na een half uur lopen komen we aan bij het kamp. Inmiddels zie ik alweer wazig door de pijn. Elena leidt me snel het kamp in. Het is slechts een open plek met wat holen. “We slapen liever onder de sterren. We voelen ons erg verbonden met de hemel,” ik bedwing het verdriet dat ik krijg bij het woord hemel, “We proberen altijd alles met woorden op te lossen. We zien de sterren als een soort goden, die ons hebben vereerd met deze gave.” Ik knik. Het klinkt allemaal logisch. Alles met woorden oplossen, als ik hier ga wonen wordt dat nog een probleempje. Ik schud de gedachte uit mijn hoofd. Eerst beter worden, dan zien we wel verder. Een mooie, slanke, witte poes met net zulke groene ogen als Elena komt naar ons toe gelopen. Ze heeft een gouden ringetje door haar linkeroor. Het ziet er cool uit. Ook opvallend is het litteken door haar rechteroog. Ze kijkt me bezorgd aan. “Kom gauw mee,” de witte poes neemt Elena’s plaats in en helpt me verder over de open plek. Ik voel de blikken van de Vredebewaarders in mijn rug branden. Ze brengt me naar een macht uitstralende, witte kater met een gouden krans op zijn hoofd. Ik buig automatisch voor hem. Hoeveel pijn het ook doet. Ik ben mijn manieren van de Hemelstam nog niet vergeten. “Dat hoeft helemaal niet, meisje. We zijn allemaal gelijken hier. Ik ben Aya. Velen zien mij als hun leider, maar ik voer slechts de gesprekken voor ons allen. Nadat we hebben overlegd,” Aya heeft een prettige, diepe stem. Ik voel me gelijk op mijn gemak bij hem. Met een pijnlijk gezicht kom ik weer overeind. “Alana, kun je een nest voor onze bezoeker maken. Ik moet haar onderzoeken,” zegt Aya tegen de witte poes. Ze knikt, laat mij voorzichtig in een comfortabele houding vallen en trekt zich terug. Aya verdwijnt in een hol en komt even later tevoorschijn met wat kruiden. “Dit zijn biezen, zij zullen je helpen met het genezen van je wond. Je zult echter ook de komende weken rust houden hier,” ik knik braaf terwijl Aya de biezen op zijn plek legt. Hij controleert de wonden waar mijn vleugels zaten ook. “Heeft Elena dit gedaan?” ik knik als antwoord. “Ze heeft talent,” mompelt hij voor hij wegschuifelt. Ik hoor Elena naar me toehuppelen. “Gaat het al beter,” ze komt tegenover me zitten. Ik knik. “Kun je lopen?” vraagt ze. “Ja,” zeg ik zelfverzekerd. Ik hijs mezelf op en schuifel voorzichtig achter Elena aan. “Hier, dit is de machine,” zegt ze vrolijk. Ze drukt met haar poot op een knop en het ding springt aan. Het is niet zo heel groot, niet veel hoger dan mijzelf, en heeft een klein scherm in het midden. Onderaan de machine zit een klein platform waar waarschijnlijk de kat op moet staan. “Moet ik daarop staan?” vraag ik aan Elena. Ze knikt en ik stap voorzichtig op het platformpje. Er verschijnen woorden op het scherm. Ik knijp mijn ogen toe om het beter te kunnen lezen. Charismatisch, rang één. Lees ik af. Er staat nog iets onder, voormalig rang vier. “Voormalig rang vier?” zegt Elena verbaasd. “Is dat vreemd dan?” vraag ik. “Ja, je kan volgens mij niet terug evolueren,” zegt de rode poes. Ik denk te weten wat de oorzaak daarvan is, maar ik wil eerst Aya op de hoogte stellen. Hij lijkt erg wijs te zijn en ik vertrouw hem. Ondanks dat ik hem nog maar net ken. “Zullen we naar Aya gaan?” stel ik voor. Elena knikt. “Dat lijkt me het beste.” Ik schuifel voorzichtig naar het hol waar hij de kruiden uit had gehaald. Aya komt er net uit tevoorschijn. “Wat wil je weten kleintje?” ik erger me een beetje aan ‘kleintje’, maar ik weet dat hij het niet stom of neerbuigend bedoeld. “Ik wilde even mijn verhaal bij u doen, u heeft daar sowieso recht op en er stond iets raars op het scherm van die machine,” zeg ik met mijn staart naar de machine wijzend. Aya knikt. “Kom maar binnen. Jij ook Elena,” zegt de witte kater. Hij leidt ons naar binnen. Ik maak het mezelf gemakkelijk op de vloer. Aya zit op een mosnest en Elena komt naast mij liggen. Ik doe mijn verhaal en ook Elena luistert aandachtig. “Nogal heftig,” mauwt Aya als ik klaar ben. Ik knik. “Maar wat ik wilde weten. Op die machine stond dat ik rang vier was. Ik denk dat het te maken heeft met dat ik mijn vleugels niet meer heb,” zeg ik tegen de wijze kater. “Dat is goed mogelijk, kleine kat,” knikt Aya, “Maar hier heb ik geen verstand van.” Ik knik begrijpend. “Dankuwel, voor uw zorgen en uw tijd die u heeft vrijgemaakt voor mij,” zeg ik met een knikje. “Het was niks, jonkie. Elke kat in nood verdient hulp, wat hij ook heeft uitgespookt,” zegt Aya. Ik knik nogmaals en hijs mezelf kreunend overeind. Voorzichtig schuifel ik weer het hol uit. “Hé, jij daar. Ik heb een nest voor je gemaakt,” klinkt een stem. Ik kijk naar wie er roept en zie de witte poes op me afkomen. “Dankuwel,” zeg ik. “Ik ben Alana, Eleanora’s moeder,” stelt ze zichzelf voor. “Ik ben Angel,” zeg ik. Ze glimlacht naar me en helpt me naar het nest te komen. Elena huppelt met ons mee. “Mam, ze is charismatisch. Net als jij,” zegt Elena vrolijk. Ze kijkt me glimlachend aan. “Dat is leuk om te horen,” zegt Alana. Ze geeft haar dochter een lik over haar kop, maar die duikt vlug weg. “Mam, niet waar iedereen bij is,” zegt ze verontwaardigd. De witte poes grinnikt. Het mosnest dat Alana heeft gemaakt ligt dicht bij een hol. Ze heeft het in de schaduw van een grote treurwilg gemaakt. Bewonderend kijk ik naar de boom. “Deze boom is geplant door de eerste Vredebewaarder. Haar naam was Maya,” zegt Alana, “Deze boom is al zeker duizend jaar oud.” “Wow,” ik ben onder de indruk. Deze stam is nog ouder dan de Hemelstam. Ik dacht dat de Hemelstam de oudste kattengroep was. Dat is ook de enige die ik ken, samen met onze vijanden, de Argenta. Ineens besef ik dat ik al die tijd al in een kleine wereld heb geleefd. Dankjewel Silvana, voor mij verraden. Ik heb hier een beter leven. Ik stuur de gedachte naar Silvana. Ik zie haar voor me. Ze fronst. Net goed. Stomme rotkat! “Waarom glimlach je?” vraagt Elena. “Ik heb nog contact met mijn tweelingzus. Vroeger hadden we een hele sterke band en daardoor kunnen we elkaar gedachtes sturen,” zeg ik. “Was zij niet die poes die jou had verraden?” vraagt Elena met opgetrokken neus. “Inderdaad, maar ik ben blij dat ze het heeft gedaan. Ik ben dan wel mijn vleugels kwijt, maar ik heb wel geleerd dat er meer is dan waar ik leefde. Ze verboden het om naar beneden te gaan,” zeg ik tegen Elena. “Hoe kun je er zo kalmpjes mee omgaan?” Elena lijkt verward. “Omdat ik weet dat alles wat ik daar had, niks meer waard is. Ik zou me er nooit meer gelukkig voelen als ze me wel lieten blijven. De enige die me dan daar zou houden was mijn broertje Devil, maar uiteindelijk zou ik waarschijnlijk toch wel uit eigen beweging weg zijn gegaan,” zeg ik. “Ik begrijp je,” zegt Alana. Elena knikt ook. “Ik begrijp het ook wel.” Ik gaap. “Kom, Elena. Ze heeft haar rust hard nodig,” zegt Alana. De twee poesen verwijderen zich uit mijn blikveld. Op naar een nieuw leven! Hoofdstuk 2 Ik wandel langzaam achter Elena aan. Ze geeft me een kleine rondleiding door het kamp. Ze heeft me ook al voorgesteld aan haar vader. Hij is een grote, rode kater met vriendelijke, groene ogen. Ik mag hem wel. Hij ziet er een beetje ruig uit, doordat zijn vacht niet plat is te krijgen. Maar hij is heel aardig. Hij heet Magnus. Ook heeft Elena nog een zusje genaamd Rozemarijn, maar ik mag haar Roos noemen. Ze lijkt meer op haar moeder. Een witte vacht en groene ogen. Ook heeft ze een mooie roos achter haar oor. “Angel, ruik jij dat ook?” vraagt Elena. Ik word uit mijn gedachten gerukt en snuif de lucht op. Een vreemde, onbekende geur dringt mijn neusgaten binnen. “Ik ruik het, maar ik weet niet wat het is,” zeg ik. “Ik voel een kwaadaardig aura in de lucht,” zegt Elena ongerust. Ik geloof haar meteen, als zij ongerust is is er zeker iets aan de hand. “Snel, naar Aya,” zeg ik. Elena knikt en we rennen, nou ja, Elena rent, naar het hol van Aya. Ik hobbel er een beetje achteraan. Als ik eindelijk bij zijn hol ben komen Aya en Elena alweer naar buiten. Ik wil hen achterna lopen, maar Aya geeft me een teken dat ik moet blijven waar ik ben. Geïrriteerd mompelend loop ik naar de achterkant van het hol. Ik laat mezelf zakken. Ik kan hen toch niet alleen laten? Ik moet hen helpen! Ik hijs mezelf overeind en loop voorzichtig naar de rand van het hol. Ik gluur om het hoekje. Er staat een lelijk, kwijlend beest met een gek, gerafeld kleedje op zijn moddervette lichaam. “Jullie hebben een kat die ik wil hebben. Ze is hier een paar dagen geleden gesignaleerd. Een witte poes. Ze heeft twee dodelijke wonden. Ze was samen met haar,” hij wijst naar Elena. Wat moet hij van me? “Wij hebben die kat niet gezien,” zegt Aya kalm. “Ik heb haar gezien, maar ze wilde niet mee naar hier. Ik weet niet waar ze nu is,” zegt Elena. “Leugenaars,” buldert de hond. “Ik ga haar vinden, desnoods met geweld,” het kwijlbeest geeft een teken aan zijn soldaten en ze lopen grommend naar voren. Dit gaan ze nooit winnen! Als er dan ook nog grote, goudbruine katten met rode capes de open plek opstappen, weet ik dat we verdoemd zijn. “Laat hen met rust, hond,” zegt de grootste van hen allen. Waarschijnlijk de leider. “En wat als ik dat niet doe,” zegt het kwijlbeest spottend. “Dan ga je met een flink aantal minder dieren hier weg,” zegt de leider kalm, maar met een boze ondertoon. Aya kijkt in stilte toe. “Als jullie gaan vechten, doe dat dan buiten het kamp,” zegt hij. Grommend wendt het kwijlbeest zich naar Aya. “Houd je kop dicht,” snauwt hij. Dit deed de emmer overlopen. De leider van de grote katten springt op de rug van het kwijlbeest en zet zijn tanden in zijn nek. Hij werpt het beest van de open plek af. “Ik reken wel met hem af,” zegt de leider, met vlammende ogen van woede. De andere katten dringen de soldaten terug. Ik ga weer achter het hol zitten. Als ik de stem van de leider hoor kom ik weer voorzichtig om het hoekje gluren. “Wat wilde hij van jullie?” vraagt de leider. “Dat zijn onze zaken, Aslan. Bedankt voor uw hulp,” zegt Aya kalm. Ik zie dat Aslan een beetje geïrriteerd is. “Als jullie ons niet vertrouwen kan je dat ook gewoon in ons gezicht zeggen,” snauwt hij. “Het zijn uw zaken gewoon niet,” zegt Aya nog steeds kalm. Het lijkt erop dat Aslan Aya aan gaat vliegen. Zo snel als ik kan loop ik naar hen toe. Ik duw Aslan weg. “Niet vechten. Aslan, je hebt goed geholpen om dat kwijlbeest weg te jagen. Daar zijn we je dankbaar voor, maar dit is een kwestie van de Vredebewaarders,” mijn woorden lijken hem te sussen. “Goed dan,” zegt Aslan. Hij verzamelt al zijn katten en marcheert de open plek af. “Goed gedaan, Angel,” zegt Aya. Ik glimlach kort. “Wie waren dat eigenlijk?” vraag ik aan Elena. “Zij zijn de Onbevreesde Leeuwen. Ze zijn heel dapper en enorm sterk,” zegt Elena, “Maar vechten is vaak hun enige oplossing.” Dat laatste klinkt een beetje spottend. Ik knik. “Vechten is niet altijd de oplossing.” “Inderdaad,” mauwt Elena. Ik loop naar mijn nest onder de treurwilg. Elena volgt me. “Als je wilt kan ik mijn nest wel naar hier verplaatsen,” stelt Elena voor. “Dat zou leuk zijn,” reageer ik. Ze draait zich om en even later ligt haar nest naast de mijne. “Ik wilde eigenlijk nog wat weten. Zijn er nog meer groepen naast de Vredebewaarders en de Onbevreesde Leeuwen?” vraag ik. “Ja, je hebt nog een groep van dieven. Zij noemen zichzelf de Sluwen. Je hebt ook nog een gemengde groep van verschillende katten. Conan is daar de leider, samen met Catniss en Francis. Zij noemen zichzelf de Strijders. Naar mijn zin zitten daar de leukste katers,” zegt Elena. “Over welke kater hebben we het precies?” vraag ik grinnikend. “Purrcis, hij is de zoon van Francis en noemt zichzelf Olivier,” ze bloost lichtjes. “Waarom noemt hij zichzelf Olivier?” vraag ik. “Hij verafschuwt zijn ouders. Francis kijkt niet naar hem om en zijn moeder heeft hij nooit gekend,” antwoordt Elena. “Heftig.” Even is het stil. “Zullen we anders naar de Strijders gaan, morgen?” vraag ik. “Hmm, oke. Maar als je te veel pijn hebt, gaan we terug,” zegt Elena toegeeflijk. Ik knik. “Afgesproken.” Ik draai mijn kop om mezelf een snelle wasbeurt te geven. Mijn ogen glijden naar mijn wonden. Het ziet er erg bloederig uit, maar ergens in het midden zie ik een klein, wit puntje. Ik reik mijn hals nog iets verder en raak het aan met de punt van mijn tong. Het voelt aan als een veer. Hoop vlamt in mijn borst op. Zou het kunnen? Zouden mijn vleugels weer opnieuw aangroeien? Nee, waarschijnlijk niet. Ik kijk morgen nog wel een keer. Ik leg mijn kop onder mijn staart en sluit mijn ogen. De volgende morgen word ik vroeg wakker. De zon gluurt nog maar net over de rand heen. Zwakke zonnestralen verlichten de aarde. Ik voel me enorm energiek. Ik sta op en strek me uit. Dan herinner ik me weer wat ik gisteren had ontdekt. Snel kijk ik over mijn schouder. Twee kleine, onvolgroeide vleugels steken uit aan de zijkanten van mijn lichaam. Ik probeer ze te bewegen. Tot mijn vreugde heb ik volledige controle over ze. Vrolijk klapper ik met mijn vleugels. Daarna vouw ik ze tegen mijn lichaam aan, zo valt het minder op. Een kat met vleugels wordt niet snel vergeten en dat kan gevaarlijk zijn. Ik heb zin om een lekker eindje te rennen. Als ik het probeer voel ik de pijn weer van mijn gebroken ribben. Stomme rotdingen dat het zijn. Waarom moest ik ze nou weer per se laten breken? Kwaad ga ik op de grond liggen. Ik blaas een verdwaalde pluk haar uit mijn gezicht. Stomme pluk haar. Kan hij niet iemand anders gaan vervelen? Ik kijk naar de zonsopgang. De schaduwen worden steeds korter. “Hé Angel,” ik schrik op en draai me om. “Hallo Elena,” zeg ik, waarna ik me weer omdraai. Ze komt naast me zitten. “Zullen we zo vertrekken?” vraagt ze. Ik knik. “Nog heel even.” Zo blijven we nog even in stilte zitten. “Hoe kom je eigenlijk aan die vleugels,” Elena merkt het pas op na tien minuten. “Ik ben denk ik rang twee geworden,” antwoord ik. “Cool!” ik bespeur wel een beetje jaloezie in haar stem. “Jij zal ook snel genoeg evolueren,” zeg ik troostend. Elena knikt. “Laten we gaan,” zeg ik. “Ja.” We sluipen de open plek af. Eenmaal ver genoeg van het kamp af beginnen we wat te kletsen. “Ik hoop dat ik snel evolueer,” zegt Elena, “Roos is ook al rang twee.” “Het komt snel genoeg,” zeg ik tegen haar. Het is stil. Ik geniet van het bos. Thuis was er ook een bos, maar die was niet zo groot. Ik had die in een week al volledig uitgepluisd. Bovendien kon ik er ook niet altijd heen, in verband met de Argenta die daar ook vaak rondstruinden. Eén keer was ik bijna gevangen, maar toen was ik in een boom geklommen. De Argenta zijn te fors om in bomen te kunnen klimmen. “Hoe was het eigenlijk, bij de Hemelstam?” vraagt Elena. “Ze waren nogal streng. Je mocht nooit zonder toestemming het kamp verlaten en je moest altijd iemand meenemen. Ik lapte de regels vaak aan mijn laars. Ik vond het onzin. Ze noemden de Argenta altijd trage mormels. Dus waarom zou het niet mogen? Ik heb me vaak op gebied van de Argenta begeven. Ik vond het leuk om hen uit te dagen. Ik was ze altijd te snel af,” zeg ik met een glimlach terugdenkend aan de herinnering. “Je bent dus best wel rebels,” constateert Elena. Ik knik. “Mis je je familie?” waagt Elena te vragen na een lange stilte. “Ik mis mijn moeder best wel. Met mijn vader had ik nooit zo’n goede band. Silvana haat ik. Ik mis eigenlijk alleen Devil, mijn broertje. Hij hielp me altijd als ik weer eens in de problemen was gekomen,” zeg ik. Een traan glijdt over mijn wang. Elena drukt haar kop troostend tegen de mijne. Even blijven we zo staan als Elena ineens geschrokken haar kop heft. “Ik voel een slecht aura,” fluistert ze. “Kom vlug mee. We moeten verstoppen,” zeg ik. Ik blijf laag bij de grond terwijl we ons achter een struik verstoppen. “Zo zo, kijk eens wat we hier hebben,” zegt een akelige stem. Ik krijg er rillingen van. Langzaam draai ik me om. Het is Kwijlbeest. “Wat moet je?” vraag ik brutaal. “Ik moet wat katten vangen om die gewonde te vinden,” zegt hij kwaadaardig. Hij geeft een teken en er komen twee hulpjes naar voren. Een wolf en een draak. De draak pakt me vast en de wolf neemt Elena gevangen. Ik kijk naar Elena en even kijken we elkaar aan. Ik sein dat het allemaal goed komt. “Neem ze mee,” blaft Kwijlbeest. Speeksel vliegt in het rond. Ik ontwijk de spetters zo goed als ik kan. Toch kan ik niet voorkomen dat er eentje op mijn voorhoofd landt. De draak houdt me stevig vast. Zo stevig dat ik weer last begin te krijgen van mijn borst. Gelukkig verbergen mijn vleugels de wonden, want anders hadden ze me allang herkend. Niet veel later komen we aan bij een groot, vervallen gebouw. Het ziet er niet erg stevig uit. Eerder alsof het bij het zachtste windje kan omwaaien. Het piept en kraakt ook om er gek van te worden. Het zal ook wel niet zo warm zijn daarbinnen, gelukkig is het zomer. Anders was ik waarschijnlijk doodgevroren. Mijn bevindingen kloppen. Ze brengen ons naar een ondergrondse ruimte en doen de deur achter ons dicht. Ik hoor de klik die erop wijst dat de deur op slot is. Er valt geen enkel straaltje licht naar binnen, alleen door de tralies in de deur. De deur is van massief hout gemaakt en lijkt als enige van heel dit gebouw enigszins stevig, maar het hoort toch wel echt bij het gebouw. In de hoeken zitten allemaal kiertjes en het hout ziet er ook een beetje verrot uit. De cel zelf heeft zandwanden, versterkt met hier en daar een houten paal, die ook niet meer is dan een oude, verrotte stok. Ik beslis te kijken waar Elena is. “Elena, Elena, waar zit je?” vraag ik zacht. “Hier,” haar stem komt van één van de hoeken. Ik kruip naar haar toe. Elena maakt een bolletje licht. “Hoe doe je dat?” vraag ik. “Mijn eerste kracht is magisch,” fluistert ze. Ik knik. Ik kijk naar haar gezicht. Ze heeft gehuild. “Hé, het komt allemaal goed. We verzinnen wel een ontsnappingsplan,” zeg ik. Ze knikt. “Ja.” We horen pootstappen naderen. Een wolf komt naar binnen. Hij ziet ons gelijk zitten door de bol licht. Snel dooft Elena hem. Ze kruipt heel stil naar achteren. Ik blijf zitten. Blijkbaar heeft de wolf goed nachtzicht, want hij draait zijn kop mee met Elena. “Jij daar, meekomen,” snauwt de wolf naar Elena. Ze blijft stokstijf staan terwijl de wolf naar haar toeloopt. Ik schuifel er zo snel mogelijk heen, maar de wolf is natuurlijk sneller dan ik. Hij sleept een schreeuwende Elena voor mijn neus de cel uit. Ik bonk krachteloos met mijn poten op de deur. “Hé, lafaard. Kom terug. Dan zullen we eens zien wie hier de sterkste is,” roep ik kwaad. Geen antwoord. Ik laat me tegen de deur naar beneden zakken. Die stomme, rottige kwijlbeesten. Ik zweer het je, als die gast terugkomt, dan komt hij er niet levend vanaf. Als ze Elena ook maar met één tengel aanraken, dan kunnen ze beter alvast hun testament gaan schrijven! Categorie:Verhalen Categorie:Luipaardklauw